UTAO-UTAO (song)
Details *'Title:' UTAO-UTAO *'Title (English)': Let's Sing a Song *'Vocals:' V6 *'Lyrics:' Okachimachi Kite *'Music:' HIKARI *'TV Series:' Tiger & Dragon *'Translation:' Mognet Fansub Lyrics (Kanji) 交差点で　屋上で　人影も疎らな公園で 立ち尽くしてたんだ　流れる雲指でなぞって 群れ為すカタツムリ　その螺旋の渦に物語 払いのけて　「君のココロ　揺さぶるカンジョウ」 いつの間にか　変わりゆく街並 どうして僕ら　風に吹かれてんだろう 手を取って　UTAO-UTAO 想像以上の未来へ 相当ハードなWAY越え クセになるね　僕ら出会えた奇跡とか 広がる無限の宇宙(そら) もうどうしようもない気分さ いつの日にか　愛に届くUTAO-UTAO 誰も知らない　遥か未来　その先へと続く大航海 小難しいことは　放り捨ててさぁ進め 織り成すタペストリー あの霞んだ太陽に手を翳し 流し込んだ　気の抜けきったアップルサイダー この胸に　溢れる希望の光 「もういいかい？」なんて　今更言わせんなよ 居直って　UTAO-UTAO 想像通りのこのステージ 騒々しい仲間が居て 例えるなら　トムとジェリーの現代バージョン 雲間から射す光 問答無用に注ぐハッピーネス 夢みたいな日々に叶うUTAO-UTAO 手を取って　歌を唄おう 想像以上の未来へ 相当ハードなWAY越え クセになるね　僕ら出会えた奇跡とか 広がる無限の宇宙(そら) もうどうしようもない気分さ いつの日にか　愛に届くUTAO-UTAO だからここで　君が笑うUTAO-UTAO Lyrics (Romaji) Issho ni uta utaou kousaten de okujou de hito kage mo mabara na kouen de tachi tsukushiteta n da nagareru kumo yubi de nazotte mure nasu katatshimuri sono rasen no uzu ni monogatari harai nokete "kimi no kokoro yusaburu kanjou" itsu no ma ni ka kawari yuku machi nami dou shite bokura kaze ni fukarete n darou te wo totte UTAO-UTAO souzou ijou no mirai e soutou haado na WAY koe kuse ni naru ne bokura de aeta kiseki to ka hirogaru mugen no sora mou dou shiyou mo nai kibun sa itsu no ma ni ka ai ni todoku UTAO-UTAO dare mo shiranai haruka mirai sono saki e to tsuzuku dai koukai komuzukashii koto wa houri sutete saa susume ori nasu tapusutorii ano kasunda taiyou ni te wo kazashi nagashi konda ki no nuke kitta appuru saidaa kono mune ni afureru kibou no hikari "mou ii kai?" nante ima sara iwasen na yo inaotte UTAO-UTAO souzou doori no kono suteeji souzoushii nakama ga ite tatoeru nara tomu to jerii no gendai baajon kumoma kara sasu hikari mondou muyouni sosogu happiinesu yume mitai na hibi ni kanau UTAO-UTAO te wo totte uta wo utaou souzou ijou no mirai e soutou haado na WAY koe kuse ni naru ne bokura de aeta kiseki to ka hirogaru mugen no sora mou dou shiyou mo nai kibun sa itsu no ma ni ka ai ni todoku UTAO-UTAO da kara koko de kimi ga warau UTAO-UTAO Translation At an intersection, on a rooftop, in a sparsely populated park I was standing still, tracing the flowing clouds with my finger A flocking group of snails, a tale from that spiral whirlpool Brushing that off, "your heart rocks my emotions" And before I know it, the look of the streets is changing I wonder why we're blown on by the wind? Hand-in-hand, let's sing a song A future that's more than I can imagine I pass over to it in a suitably hard way It's going to become a habit, the miracle of us having met The expansive and infinite sky There's no helping my mood One day I'll get through to love, let's sing a song No one knows about the far-off future, a big voyage that will continue on to what's ahead Let go of the troublesome things and move on An interweaved tapestry Holding my hands up to the blurred sun I gulped down some apple cider that had gone stale A light of hope overflows in my heart I won't accept "isn't this enough already?" Sit up straight, let's sing a song The stage is as I've imagined My noisy friends are here If I were to compare us to something, it would be a modern day version of Tom and Jerry A light shines from between the clouds No more arguing will fuel the happiness We'll stand up to these dream-like days, let's sing a song Hand-in-hand, let's sing a song A future that's more than you can imagine I pass over to it in a suitably hard way It's going to become a habit, the miracle of us having met The expansive and infinite sky There's no helping my mood One day I'll get through to love, let's sing a song So here you are, smiling, let's sing a song Category:JOST